


It's a secret

by giovannac



Series: it's a secret [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Frustrated Louis, Louis just wants Niall to have a boyfriend, M/M, Student Niall, Teacher Harry, and he wants ziall to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovannac/pseuds/giovannac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a teacher, Louis just wants Niall to have a boyfriend, Niall wants to be left alone and Zayn does what Louis tells him to do, really</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a secret

“C’mon Niall! Yes you need a boyfriend!” Louis exclaimed walking inside the empty classroom, they always got early to this class. “No, I don’t Louis… Hello Mr. Styles!” Niall exclaims and with that he is gone with Mr. Styles, Louis sat down and grumbled, he wanted to get Niall a boyfriend so he could go out with him and Eleanor in a double date, this was their last ear in uni and Niall didn’t have a boyfriend during the 4 years.

Louis watched Mr. Styles and Niall talking, Louis eyes widened, what if Niall likes him?! He is a teacher! He will never look at Niall like that! The class started and Niall sat besides Louis, he smiled at him. If Niall really has a crush on Mr. Styles it would explain why he was always happy in that class.

They got out of the class and Niall was walking towards his car, well Niall tried but Louis dragged him out. Niall looked at him confusedly “Niall, do you like Mr. Styles?” Niall eyes widened, he shook his head fast “No, no no no! no of course not, Louis don’t be ridiculous! I don’t like him, he is just a great teacher, that’s it!” Louis nodded.

Now Louis wasn’t obsessed with getting Niall a boyfriend, of course he wasn’t, he just wanted to help a friend out! But he was so stubborn! Louis didn’t understand why he didn’t want a boyfriend but he always ended up saying he had other plans screwing Louis plans to get him to know a guy.

They were sitting in the cafeteria when Mr. Styles sat down “Hey guys” he said, this should be weird but it isn’t exactly weird since he is only like 3 years older than them and they actually always have a conversation. 

“Hey Mr. Styles” they both said “What were you two discussing?” He asked, Louis smirked, maybe with Mr. Styles saying something Niall would agree to go out with that guy “Oh, you know, just trying to get Niall to go out with Zayn Malik” he said, Harry made a thinking face, trying to see who Zayn was “Oh yeah! That guy with the tattoos and black hair! No, you shouldn’t go out with him” Niall smiled smugly at Louis and Louis protested “What! why? Zayn has been crushing on Niall for years!” Harry almost threw his water “Years?” Louis nodded “Yes! He deserves a chance! He is a great guy and super hot! When are you going to find someone like that?!” Louis finished his rant “I’ll think about it!” Niall exclaimed, Louis smiled widely “Great! I’ll talk to Zayn! Bye!” and with that he left Niall and Mr. Styles at their table. 

“Okay Zayn, you have to go and sit in that bench were Niall is and invite him to the movies, nothing difficult, I will be watching from here, now go!” and with that Zayn was out of the bushes were Louis was hiding, he walked towards Niall and sat beside him.

“Hey Niall” Niall smiled at him “Hey Zayn, what are you doing here?” he asked nervously, Zayn smiled “Hey, I was thinking if you wanted to go to the movies-“ but he was interrupted by Mr. Styles sitting right next to him.

“Hello, what I going on?” Mr. Styles said smiling “He was inviting me to the movies” Niall said, Zayn was annoyed, why was he here? “Oh! Are you going with Louis and Liam and Eleanor?” Mr. Styles asked “Can I come? There was a movie I wanted to watch, don’t worry I won’t be a bother!” he said and Zayn sighed “Yeah, we are all going, you can come, I can pick you up Niall?” Zayn offered “No, I will, I live near him” Mr. Styles said offering a smile.

Zayn looked at them weirdly but let it go, he sighed and waved a goodbye. Louis was watching and he was certainty pulling his hair out ‘how was Niall so dumb!’ “Prepare for a date at the movies with Liam, you and Eleanor, oh and Mr. Styles is coming” Louis groaned. 

Louis went to the cinema with Eleanor, he saw Liam and Zayn were already there “Were are Niall and Mr. Styles?” he asked and suddenly they were both behind Louis “Hey Louis! Eleanor!!” Niall screamed, he hadn’t seen Eleanor in a while, they were chatting happily, Louis was sending daggers towards Mr. Styles direction and he acted like nothing. 

They got into the movies, the arrangement was Liam, Eleanor, Louis, Zayn, Niall, and Mr. Styles, the movie was actually pretty funny but there was no action between Zayn and Niall, Louis was pissed but he couldn’t do much.

They got out of the movie and they started saying their goodbyes, “Hey Niall, why don’t you let Zayn get you home?” Louis asked, Zayn was going to say something when Mr. Styles interrupted them “No, I drove him here I can take him home, see ya guys tomorrow!” and with that they were gone. 

***

Time was flying and now and now they were done, no more tests, no more projects, no more lousy teachers, they were done! Finally! They could sing High School Musical right now for all they cared.

They were on the ceremony with their hats, the fancy suits, their families were there, their teachers, everybody because they were finally done with school. Even Eleanor was there even though she was from a different school. 

They were all in a circle, Niall, Louis, Liam, Zayn, Eleanor and now Niall’s parents since they had gone to congratulate them. 

They were all chatting happily when they heard a “Niall” and they turned around, it was Mr. Styles walking towards them “Hey Niall” Mr. Stykes said a little out of breath “Hey Harry” Niall said and wait since when does Niall call Mr. Styles Harry AND WAIT WHY ARE THEY KISSING.

Mr. Styles, or Harry was kissing Niall and it was like it was normal and what is happening here? Louis thought.  
“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Horan” He said extending his hand, Niall’s dad shook his hand “Hello, Harry, I would say long time no see but I saw you yesterday at dinner so hello again” and that made Harry and Niall laugh.

Eleanor, Liam, Zayn and Louis had their mouths hanging open, they couldn’t believe what was happening in front of them “Shut your mouths you will catch a fly” Niall said with a smug smirk, Harry hugged him from behind.

“Wait, wait, wait” Louis said composing himself “You are telling me you and Mr. Styles or now Harry, I will call you Harry now” Harry nods “have been dating behind our back? Behind MY back? How long Horan?” and Niall looks at Harry “Well, 4 years” and Louis chokes on air because what “What?! before we got in here?” and Niall nods “Exactly, we were together before school started, it’s school policy you can’t date a student so we kept it a secret” Harry nods and kisses Niall’s neck.

“So, for 4 years you have been together, wait! That is why you always interrupted Zayn trying to get Niall on a date!” and Harry nods and smirks “Sorry Zayn, he is mine” and Zayn can only nod because how stupid can he be?

“But 4 years don’t you get tired of each other?” Niall narrows his eyes “If you don’t want you aren’t invited to the wedding” and now they all scream a what because what?!

“Yeah, I proposed a week ago” Harry said, “We aren’t getting married straight away but we already live together so… but we want a bit of time until Niall finds a job and stuff” and now they all start saying congratulations until Louis interrupts again. 

“WAIT all those times you didn’t invite me to your house was because you lived with him?! Oh My God Niall I’m going to kill you!” and Louis started chasing Niall.

****

“I do”


End file.
